


Not a Stray Anymore

by DestructiveEmpathy



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Drabbles, Kink Meme, M/M, Male OC belonging to my friend, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, RP, RP Meme, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmpathy/pseuds/DestructiveEmpathy
Summary: A selection of requested drabbles and short stories for my rp partner jonathantylan on Tumblr. Jonathan belongs to them.





	1. Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neth_Smiley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth_Smiley/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ♫ A drabble about our muses inspired by the next song that comes on shuffle: Ride by Lana Del Rey. 
> 
> This started out being inspired by the song, but evolved!

_"I'm tired of feeling like I'm fucking crazy_  
_I'm tired of driving 'til I see stars in my eyes_  
_It's all I've got to keep myself sane, baby_  
_So I just ride, I just ride"_

 

Will sat on the porch as he watched three o'clock roll by. The sharp morning air stung his skin and filled his lungs with the scent of dew on the grass. Sex was a means to an end ever since college, and now he'd used it to help calm Jonathan. 

Growling, Will pushed his hair back from his forehead and slammed his mug down on the deck. How could he be so fucking stupid? Jonathan needed someone to listen. He needed someone to keep their distance for one damn second to just listen to what had happened to him. Not to mention the ethical implications of _debt_. Will wondered if Jonathan even wanted him in the first place. Perhaps he'd felt obligated to sleep with him after the help he'd offered. Or worse, perhaps Jonathan thought he had no choice. 

Jonathan said yes each and every time Will had asked as they had undressed each other. But his trembling hands had left Will wondering if that was true. 

"W-Will?" Jonathan appeared in the doorway, shivering and hugging his bare body. "You weren't in bed?" He was hesitant to approach, and each step towards Will seemed to falter more and more. He was an arms length away when he finally stopped. The poor kid's hair was a mess and his boxers were inside out. 

Swallowing back his nerves, Will gave him a strained smile. "Good morning, Jonathan." 

"Good m-morning. You weren't in bed?" Jonathan said, repeating his question as if there was an answer to be had. 

"No, I wasn't. I was out here." Will picked up his mug as he stood. "You should head back in, Jonathan. You'll catch your death." 

Jonathan nodded and went indoors, standing by the doorway as if it wasn't cold anymore. "Why were you out here?" The was a long silence before Jonathan flinched. "It's not my business, is it? I'm-I'm sorry." 

Will followed him in and set the mug on a sideboard. He pulled Jonathan into his arms and held him to his chest. Fuck, this kid was more broken than even he was. "I just went out so I didn't wake you." He pulled back to attempt eye contact - something he'd not shared with Jonathan even in sex. "You looked at peace." He ran his thumb over Jonathan's smooth cheek. "It would have been a sin to wake you, Jonathan." He leaned down to press a chaste kiss to Jonathan's soft lips. 

Jonathan flushed under the attention and tried to be a 'good' kisser, as that monster Lex had no doubt taught him. His hands reached down into Will's boxers the moment their lips touched. 

Will caught his slender hand within his own and parted from the kiss with a furrowed brow. "Jonathan..." 

Jonathan whipped back his hand as if burned and apologised again and again as if a chant. He squeezed his eyes shut and tears pooled in his lashes. 

Will knelt before him and took both of his hands. "Jonathan, look at me. Look at me." He massaged his palms and fingers to try soothe him. "Talk to me." 

Jonathan risked looking at Will and let his chest rise and fall to keep from crumbling again. "I'm not good?" 

"No, no! You're great. It's just..." Will wetted his lips and offered a closed-smile. "Sex isn't an obligation. It's a way of connecting, deeply. Everyone has their own reasons for it. Sometimes it's really really great fun. Other times it's because we're lonely." Will was usually the latter, needing the touch of a one night stand to make up for his lack of meaningful relationships. 

"I know what sex is," Jonathan said, voice weak and cracking. "'Everything is about sex, except sex. Sex is about power,'" he said, as if he'd had it beaten into him. 

Will's brow flexed for a mere moment and he shook his head. Lex had weaponised Oscar Wilde. "Sex is more than that. Power is only a small reason for a small percentage of people." He stood and pulled Jonathan to the couch. As they sat, he took Jonathan's legs onto his lap. "Some people don't ever have sex. Others make their living from it. Me and you had sex because we like each other." He hoped. "I really like you. And I want us to be something more stable." He concentrated on massaging Jonathan's tense legs, bringing warmth back into them. 

"You like me?" 

"I do. And the sex we had was to make us feel closer. To make us feel good." 

"It did feel good." 

"It's what partners do." 

Jonathan kept his eyes on Will's long, warm fingers as they pushed out the bad feelings through his legs. It took him a while to say anything. When he finally spoke it was barely a whisper. "Are you my boyfriend, now?" Will could sense the hidden question behind the words. What Jonathan meant to ask was whether they were boyfriends, or did Will own him? 

"If you'll have me." Will looked up at his face. "I'd like to be your 'boyfriend'. Equals." 

"Equals?" Jonathan tried not to smile. "I would like to try being equals." 


	2. How Can Those Vulgar Words Escape Such Divine Lips?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> COPROLALIA: I’ll write my/your character talking dirty to the other. Be warned, this one is pretty much tender smut.

"Calm down, shhh. Relax." Will whispered into Jonathan's trembling thighs. "I've got you." He kissed the soft, hot skin eyes never leaving Jonathan's face. Will's hands massaged Jon's thighs, soothing him. 

"I-I've never gotten one b-before." Jonathan bit his lips and tried to cross his legs to hide his 'shame'. 

Will smiled and sucked a small pink mark into the tender skin of Jonathan's inner thigh. He slowly tugged down Jonathan's boxers as he went. "We can do this with the light off if it makes you comfortable, but I'd love to see your face." He looked up with his angelic blue eyes at Jonathan, and knew he wouldn't refuse him that one small request. 

As predicted, Jonathan shook his head and bit his fist. Will could see him laid bare, all and completely. 

Will shrugged off his own boxers so both were as 'shameful' as each other. "See? Nothing to fear." He fan his hands up Jonathan's thighs, pushing them apart to give him a better view of his length. "Fuck." 

"What?" Jonathan immediately sat up, scared he'd done something. "I'm sorry!" he said, not knowing what was wrong. 

Will pushed Jonathan down with an impressed smile. "Nothing to apologise about, Jonathan." Laying over him, Will pressed a kiss to Jonathan's lips. "I didn't realise just how impressive you were." He took hold of Jonathan's hand and had him wrap it around his own length. "Can you feel that?" 

Jonathan flushed an even darker shade of pink as he felt himself as a stranger for the first time. "It's..." 

"Bigger than mine." 

"Bigger than Lex!" Jonathan laughed in disbelief. "But you-you're also bigger than him. And-and..." He started to wander off before Will kissed him quiet. 

"How does it feel?" Will wrapped his fingers around Jonathan's hand and slowly guided him to stroke himself. Will sucked marks down the long line of Jonathan's neck. "How does it feel as we stroke your cock?" 

"Fuck!" Jonathan was breathless, his hand trying to move faster. He'd forgotten what touching himself felt like after so long. "I feel like I'm about to..." 

Will stopped his hand. "Jonathan," he whispered into his ear. "Patience. I want us to taste you on my tongue." He nipped Jonathan's ear. "I want you to feel my mouth on you." 

Jonathan let go of himself for Will, looking a picture of innocence all while completely corrupted. "That way you're talking. It makes me want you more?"

Will smiled and settled back so he could return to kissing Jonathan's thighs. "It's only for you." 

"I-I want to fuck your mouth," Jonathan said, the words sounding alien from his lips. He'd obviously heard it elsewhere, but God damn did it urge Will on. 

Will looked up with a proud smirk as he took Jonathan's length in his fist and slowly stroked him. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over Jonathan's balls and sucked. Jonathan's fingers tangled into Will's curls and tugged as if urging him to hurry up already. Moaning into the soft skin, Will looked up to see Jonathan writhing beneath him and panting. He wanted nothing more than to take him now, but this was all about Jonathan tonight. 

Dragging his tongue up Jonathan's length, he took the tip between his lips and sucked. Jonathan arched and let out a low whine, fingers twisting tighter in Will's hair. Will took his time exploring Jonathan, allowing him to rock up into Will's mouth. Jonathan's youthful impatience drove him to thrust faster and faster until he'd spilled completely into Will's mouth. 

Will sat back, lips plush and pink as he smiled. Jonathan looked the picture of beauty as Will realised that it was probably the first time in years anyone did something for him solely to make him happy. 

Jonathan reached out for Will's length before he was stopped. "No, not tonight." Will leaned down to kiss Jonathan's lips. 

"But you need me to-" 

"You're tired. I can deal with this." Will kissed him again as he climbed off the bed and pulled the duvet over him. 

"I love you, Will," Jonathan said, his smile peaceful. 

"I love you too, Jonathan," Will said as he stepped out to the bathroom. 

 


	3. Garden Vows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☻ A drabble of our muses on their wedding day

It was a bright morning, the guests all gathering outside in their finest as they waited for Will to come and greet them. He was still stood without his bow tie fixed or hair brushed, but the nerves kept him slipping up. He'd tried to tie the damn thing for about an hour already. "Goddamn it. I might as well give up. Go like this." 

There was a soft tut behind him and Hannibal stepped in to fuss with the tie. "You cannot go out there without your tie done properly." He looked up at Will with a look in his eye even his hard facade couldn't hide. Hannibal wasn't happy with this. But Will had chosen Jonathan, and he was here as a supportive friend, playing the part of best man. 

"Thanks, Hannibal." Will gave him a strained smile. 

"It's simply stagefright, William. You've survived worse." Hannibal tightened the tie before moving to sort out Will's hair. "As has Jonathan. If anything is to be said about your marriage, it shall be one that doesn't die easily." 

Will kept his eyes down as he felt the comb push his hair into a neat, almost well-managed shape. "It's the people out there." 

"They are your friends, with the exception of Miss Lounds and Frederick Chilton. But I am sure they can do no harm today of all days." Hannibal stepped back from Will and admired his art. "You are ready, I think." 

Will held his breath and glanced at himself in the mirror. If he'd asked his pa twenty years ago, where he'd be and who'd it would be with when he married, this would have been furthest from the dream ideal. And yet he felt no regret. He loved Jonathan, and after everything they'd gone through to get there he wanted this more than anything. This was their chance at happiness. And for once, Will wasn't just doing this for someone else. He was making himself happy, too. 

"Ready." Will nodded once and stepped out of the house into the warm morning air. The golden sun hit his face and he knew that if anything were to go wrong, at least he'd have Jonathan. 

He put on a brave face and greeted his guests before standing at the end of the aisle. His heart thudded hard in his chest as the glint of Alana's approached. Parking up at the other end of the aisle, the door opened and out stepped Jonathan. He was the picture of beauty in the suit. It's pristine white reflected the sun as he took Alana's arm and made his way down to him. A soft melody played out with the birdsong and Will's smile only grew as Alana handed Jonathan over to him. 

"You look gorgeous, Jonathan." Will smiled brighter than all but Jonathan had seen before, the creases by his eyes finally showing. 

Jonathan dropped his head and blushed, no longer as broken since Lex's unexpected accident. "So do you." 

Will's vows had been poetic, the words echoing the beauty of Tennyson or Coleridge. All in honor of Jonathan. He'd slaved over each word, leaving nothing unturned and none of his love hidden. Marriage was about sharing his devotion with the ones who cared. 

Jonathan's words suited him just fine. Will appreciated how simple their sentiment was and it all came down to one thing: they loved each other and would never wish to be apart again. They both knew what it cost the moment they had doubted. Now nothing would part them. 

The kiss was sweet, tender just as they'd practiced a thousand times before. 

 


	4. Addicted to Your Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPTEPHILIA: I’ll write my/your character becoming aroused by my/your character’s touch.

They landed in Japan two days after the most perfect wedding. Will had carried Jonathan to the limousine during the firework display and waved goodbye to their guests in a blissfully drunken haze. Both had fallen unconscious the moment they'd boarded the plane and hadn't awoken until the plane wheels hit tarmac. 

Will took Jonathan's hand the led the into their paradise resort hotel. It had been a hard decision, choosing where to honeymoon but Hannibal had decided for them. As always, the man chose exquisitely. 

Jonathan's eyes were wide as he took in everything. It was almost overwhelming to be in Japan, the different language, busy streets and bright colours. But with hold of Will's hand, he could appreciate it. "Wow." He watched as the hotel's hostess helped remove their shoes and handed them slippers. "Will, she's got our shoes." 

Will had kept his focus solely on his new husband and how pure he looked with that blissful smile and twitch of confusion in his brow. "She's looking after them for us." Will comforted Jonathan's uncertainty by stroking his thumb across his knuckles. "Let's go see our room." 

The two of them were led through the quiet, traditional spa hotel. The paper partitions seemed all too thin for the usual honeymoon activities, but Will was sure they'd be more interested in the spa to really consummate their vows on their room. Sliding their door open for them, the hostess handed them a key and assured them that they were welcome to any of the facilities, no additional fees. The mini bar had been all paid for and the reception would always be happy to help. She bowed before leaving them to their room. 

"Look, Will!" Jonathan's eyes brightened as he hurried over to the balcony. It overlooked the outside baths and the surrounding mountain forest. 

Will came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, chin rested on his shoulder. "It's stunning." 

"Will... do we have to be naked in the baths?" 

"Hannibal said that it was part of the culture, and very bad form to even ask." Will kissed Jonathan's neck. "Just think that - if anyone else is in there - they don't care. They're naked too. And they see it every time they come here." 

Jonathan gave an uncertain nod, fingers drumming on the wooden railing. "O-okay, Will. I hope there's no one else in there." 

Will chuckled and unwrapped himself from Jonathan to go unpack. "After this weekend, we'll be refreshed and calm ready for that country tour." He loaded their clothes in the wardrobe. 

Jonathan remained quiet as he inspected their complimentary, pristine yukata. Doctor Lecter had advised him to wear the complimentary 'robe' the whole time they were at the hotel and in the local town. The place was quite traditional and, "To immerse yourself in one's culture is to eat as they do, dress as they do and to obey the unwritten rules," just as Hannibal had said before they'd left for Japan. 

He looked over to the goodie basket left them on their futon. "Will!" He gasped and pulled out some animal themed sweets and a small phone toggle that was clearly a sports mascot of some kind. "They gave us presents." 

Will glanced over and chuckled. "Probably part of the package Hannibal paid for." He hung up the last of the clothes. 

Jonathan unfolded a card. " 'Welcome to...'" Jonathan fumbled over the hotel name. "'We hope you have the finest experience we may offer for such special guests. Please enjoy these complimentary gifts and dinner with our hotel's owner this evening.'" Jonathan looked up at Will with a nervous smile. "Who are we?" 

Will pouted in confusion and took the card from him. "It seems Hannibal said something to them? Maybe they think we're foreign princes." He laughed and put the card down on the futon. "He could confuse the birds from the trees." He picked up a luxury liquor from the basket. Well, he couldn't read the label, so assumed it was from the bottle shape and liquid's golden colour. 

"I don't want to eat with a stranger." Jonathan twisted his hands together, chest rising and falling quite rapidly. "I don't want to." 

"Shh." Will set the bottle down and moved to hug Jonathan. "Let's just see how our nice bath goes and have a nice drink before we make any decisions. We can pretend to be too tired if we still feel bad about it, okay?" 

Jonathan nodded and gave a small smile. "Okay, Will. You always make me feel better." 

Will gave Jonathan a chaste kiss before turning to hand him the yukata. "I'll help you change if you struggle." Will started to swap out his Western clothes for the robe. He wasn't very good at it, but his practice at home paid off. Very soon he was completely dressed. 

Jonathan struggled with his own yukata and started to grow frustrated. "Will!" He tugged at a piece of fabric and scowled. 

"Come here." Will stepped up to him and helped Jonathan fix his yukata up. His large hands folded the fabric, slender fingers working to tie the last piece of fabric. Jonathan stopped fussing and watched Will with an enchanted fascination. "There." He looked up and cupped Jonathan's cheek. "All done." 

Jonathan's breath caught in his chest, eyes trailing over Will's lips. He chewed his own tempted to taste them, but knowing they were going to be busy relaxing. 

"C'mon, sha." Will bumped noses with him. "I've got you. Let's go explore." 

It took an hour or so for the two of them to have explored the hotel, stopping at the bar for a taster of the Japanese drinks they had on offer. Will and Jonathan sat in a small booth with their samples and watching other guests come in and out. Some business men stopped in, but otherwise the two were alone to enjoy their drinks. They talked about their plans for their Japanese adventure. It was unlike either of them to choose this place, and perhaps that was why they were both so excited. Jonathan wanted to explore the book shops and visit the zoo to see rare animals only Japan had access to. Will insisted they visit some monuments and temples, excited to explore the whole culture in their two weeks in the country. 

As they couldn't agree on which of their samples was the best, Will ordered a bottle of his spicy favourite and Jonathan's sweet one to be sent to their room. "You ready to try the baths?" Will pulled the little planner he had and checked the times. "We can do the baths and then massages? It should be time for dinner by then!" 

Jonathan nodded and took his hand. "I didn't tell you you looked good in that." He eyed the clothes Will wore. "You look good in it." 

Will flushed pink and chuckled. "Thank you, Jonathan." He pulled him into a hug. "You look great in yours." He snuck a kiss onto Jonathan's lips while the bartender couldn't see. "Come." He unwrapped himself from Jonathan, before he tugged him towards the baths. 

Will helped Jonathan as they undressed and set their things on the bench. Jonathan hurried to go enter the springs before Will caught his arm. "Ah, no." Will pointed to the little stools. "Clean first." 

"How do you know this? You're so smart!" Jonathan sat on one short stall and Will sat beside him. 

Will chuckled and shook his head as he started to scrub himself down as thoroughly as he could. "Not smart. Hannibal taught me." 

"Oh. Him." Jonathan pouted slightly as he copied Will. 

Will glanced over and petted Jonathan's shoulder. "It's okay. It's not like that. Not anymore." 

"But this is his whole... thing." Jonathan's ears grew pink as he tried to word his annoyance. "He wants to be here." 

"He's not. You are. And we are going to have the best honeymoon ever. Okay?" Will rinsed himself down and stood. "Come on." He headed to the pool, stepping in one foot after another. "Oh wow." His lungs expelled a deep gust of breath and his skin felt like electric. 

Jonathan kept his head down as he followed Will in. "Ouch." 

"You okay?" Will turned to help him in. 

"It's really warm." 

"Come over here." Will guided Jonathan into a nice 'corner', hidden with pretty mountain flowers. They sat on the little seats within the water and Will relaxed back. Jonathan sat upright, fidgeting and and still struggling with the things left unsaid. "Relax, Jon." Will lay the cool cloth over his forehead and kept his eyes shut. 

"But Hannibal gave us his dream honeymoon," Jonathan said. 

"He paid for it. He arranged it. But he's not on it." Will opened one eye and reached over to stroke Jonathan's back. "You're mine and I'm your's. And if you'd relax you'd realise this is good for us." 

Jonathan leaned back into the touch of Will's palm. "Okay." He wasn't totally sold, but he'd try be happy. He copied Will, laying back with his own cloth over his eyes. 

They remained like that for a long while, allowing their bodies and minds to cleanse 'from the inside out' as the brochure claimed. Jonathan's worries seemed to fade and the pain of his past drowned where they sat. 

After half an hour, Will climbed out of the spa and offered his hand to Jonathan. "Too long in here and we'll melt." 

Jonathan groaned as his skin hit the cool air. "I'm cold." 

Will chuckled and led the way back inside. They remained in their towels as they entered the massage parlour. They got the 'joint treatment', beds side by side as the masseurs eased the strain and stress from their muscles. 

Jonathan had received Will's massages but they were nothing like these women's fingertips and elbows. Will's hands were large, fingertips slightly rough as they dragged over his skin. Jonathan let out a little moan as he imagined it was Will's hands pushing into his body. He imagined Will's little quirk of pressing a kiss wherever he was about to push deep into a muscle. Jonathan glanced over at Will whose eyes were closed, perfect lips parted. Jonathan couldn't help whining as the masseur pressed hard into the base of his spine. 

Will let out his own low hums of appreciation, and Jonathan wondered what he was thinking about? Because who massaged him? Jonathan knew _he_ didn't. 

"Will," Jonathan whispered, throat coarse. 

"Mm, Jon?" Will opened one eye to look at him. 

"I feel good." Jonathan tried to be careful with his words, the way he'd been taught. But it was hard when he could feel his cock digging into the table. 

Will simply smiled, so relaxed his walls had completely crumbled. 

"Will, I feel the good you make me feel." Jonathan wasn't at ease with this 'talking around' trick, but he knew Will liked it when he did. 

Will propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Jonathan for a moment. "Oh." The masseur continued the massage onto his legs while he was so awkwardly propped up. "It's okay, Jonathan. It's normal." 

"Normal?" Jonathan felt a little encouragement as he lay there. He repositioned his hips so he wasn't leaning directly on it. "Okay, Will."

They both returned to relaxing as the masseurs removed each and every strain bar one from their bodies. When they were finally back to their room, Will lay back on the futon and let out a low sigh of pleasure. "That was amazing." His hard length pressed against his boxers, parting the fabric of his yukata. 

Jonathan watched Will, heart racing. "Can I massage you?" 

"Hm?" Will propped himself up. "We've just had one." He chuckled and lay back. 

Jonathan still had the niggling fear in his head that he didn't massage Will. He wanted Will to need only him, the way he needed only Will. Kneeling down, Jonathan began to stroke Will's toned legs. 

"Jon?" Will smiled and looked down to see Jonathan slowly working his way up Will's body. His untrained fingers didn't reach nearly deep enough, but Will enjoyed the sensation of his lover's touch. In his relaxed state, each caress of those slender fingers sent a thrill through him. "Oh." Will rocked his hips up, as if insisting for something more. He needed something. 

Jonathan looked up at him and smiled. Will seemed to really like what he was doing, so much that his cock had grown even harder and made itself known. Jonathan reached up and slowly tugged down Will's damp boxers. His length sprung from its confines and glistened in the moonlight. "You liked the massage as much as I did!" Jonathan wrapped his soft, slender fingers around Will's cock and have it a long stroke. 

Will arched and parted his legs with a low groan. "Oh god." He smiled and reached down to tug Jonathan into a kiss. His cock was pressed between them as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Will tasted of the spice from his drink, Jonathan's tongue sweet and tender. Will rocked up into Jonathan's fist and reached around Jonathan, groping his ass as they moved against each other. 

The room echoed with the wet sounds of kissing and Jonathan's hand, the bed lightly creaking with each of their slow rocks against each other. 

A light tap on the door drew them both out of their bliss. Jonathan scrambled off and watched as Will covered himself to open the door. 

"Hmm, yes?" Will looked like the definition of pure sin, hair ruffled, yukata mostly open and his lips plush from kissing. The hostess blushed and cleared her throat. "I hope I did not disturb you. But dinner is ready at the owner's table in the restaurant." She bowed and hurried away before Will could excuse them from the meal. 

He turned to face Jonathan who was sat blushing on the bed. The fabric had slipped from one shoulder and exposed one half of his chest. And yet he still looked pure. "Do we have to eat downstairs? I want to have sex." 

"I want to, too. But sex can wait, can't it? We have the whole night." Will flattened his hair and reached for Jonathan's hand. "And if you're good, we can enjoy it _all_ night."  

Jonathan reluctantly agreed, only because his need for sex was so intense that the promise of a whole night couldn't be refused. He let WIll fix him up before they headed out to the restaurant to meet this 'owner' of the hotel. Whatever Hannibal had said made Will suspicious, but they were a whole world away so he couldn't ask. 

"Ah, Mr Graham... And Mr Graham?" A stunning woman in a pure white kimono stood from where she sat and bowed to them. "I am honoured to finally meet you." 

Will and Jonathan exchanged confused glances before bowing in return. "Excuse me, but I don't think we've had the pleasure?" Will said, trying to sound as respectful as possible. "My friend arranged this trip, you see." 

"Oh yes, of course." She smiled and pushed a piece of hair back behind her ear. "It would be presumptuous to assume Hannibal would mention me to his friends. I am Himeko Murasaki." She smiled sweetly and beckoned for them to join her at the table. "Come, we may talk over our food." She knelt back down and waited for Will and Jonathan to join her. 

The two settled opposite her, Jon visibly trembling with nerves. He didn't trust her. And he didn't like the fact that Hannibal still had a hand in this. He also didn't like kneeling with an erection. 

Will took Jonathan's hand and didn't bring Hannibal up, as curious as he was about what his intentions were by booking this place. 

"I hope you don't mind, but I ordered the food ahead of you." Himeko watched as the dishes were served. "How did you both meet?"

"I was at court," Jonathan said. 

"What he means is, he was giving evidence," Will said, clarifying the matter. "I helped him out." 

"He bought me food and made me feel h-happy and wanted." Jonathan cleared his throat and picked at the food. He wanted to tell the world how Will had saved him, but he didn't want to go through the pain again. 

Himeko nodded in understanding and changed the subject on how she obtained the hotel. They spoke about all sorts as they finished their meal, but all Jonathan could think about was how Will was sat so close and yet they couldn't do anything about his need. How could Will look so okay after everything? 

When their meal was over, Himeko offered the chance to join her for drinks in the bar, but Will refused as politely as he could. When they were finally back in their room, he pulled Jonathan in his arms. "Shall we pick up where we left off?" He dipped his hand into Jonathan's yukata, and groped his ass. 

Jonathan bit his lip and pushed back into Will's hands. His trembling hands tugged at Will's clothes, pushing the yukata off his shoulders. Will's fingers against his skin sent electricity through him and he thirsted for more contact. 

Will lowered him down to the futon and kissed him as he undid Jonathan's yukata completely. Jonathan lay disheveled, flushed and panting upon the colourful fabric. Will admired how his chest rose and fell with each shuddering breath. Jonathan seemed intoxicated by his touch. "My beautiful, sweet husband," WIll said as he leaned in to kiss him. "My darling, handsome husband." He trailed his lips down Jonathan's neck and chest, taking one of the tender nipples in his mouth. His other hand caressed and kneaded Jonathan's body. 

Jonathan writhed and sobbed in pleasure with each of Will's gentle touches. Will could feel his leaking cock bump his belly and how Jonathan begged for attention with each small thrust. 

"Will. Will, please." Jonathan couldn't word it. He wanted to be enveloped with Will's touch. He wanted his fingers, his tongue and the feel of Will pressing deep into him. Jonathan tangled his fingers into Will's hair and tugged as if begging for more. 

Will gave Jonathan's hardened nipple one last suck before he pulled off. "You want to consummate our marriage, sha?" Will ran his tongue back over the pink nipple before he crawled back. 

Will rummaged through his suitcase and returned with the lube. Jonathan was laying on his belly, rocking into the duvet with his face buried into the pillows. 

"God what is in that water?" Will chuckled as he knelt down behind him. 

"I-We haven't had sex in months!" Jonathan said, flushed and ashamed at how desperate he felt. "And I haven't touched myself. I was saving it for you." 

Will's heart melted and he couldn't hide his smile. Jonathan was too pure for him. "What a lovely wedding gift. I wish I had something for you." 

The futon shifted and a breath misted against Jonathan's rear. He wriggled a little, desperate for any contact at all. A sudden warmth pushed between his cheeks, a wet tongue lapping at his hole. Jonathan arched and gasped, gripping the sheets. "Will!" He pushed back onto Will's mouth, trying to take more. "Oh god. Please. Please, I was good at dinner. I was good." He whined into the pillows. 

Will kept pushing his tongue into Jonathan until he was rocking down into the futon in desperate need for friction. And then the tongue was gone, leaving Jonathan gasping and panting. "No, no. Please I was good. I need more." 

Will kneaded Jonathan's ass cheeks, watching as he tried so desperately to reach a climax with or without him. "I have to prepare you, Jonathan."

A cold liquid landed on Jonathan's hole, eliciting out a small squeak. The feeling of Will's addictive finger pushed against Jonathan's hole and forced him to part his legs further. He was trembling at the promise of being touched. "Please, Will." He bit into his arm to try stifle his whines as he felt the pressure pushed past the first ring of muscle. 

Will curled his finger deep inside, stroking the deep core that had Jonathan sobbing in need. He added another finger, then a third, twisting them and scissoring them until Jonathan would accept him without pain. 

Jonathan lay panting and squirming, beads of sweat pooling in the crook of his back. His length pressed against the futon, leaving wet marks over it. 

Will leaned over Jonathan and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you." He pressed a kiss between Jonathan's shoulders before he pressed himself against Jonathan's entrance. 

Jonathan keened and pushed back against Will and released a low moan as he slowly pushed into him. The pressure deep within him sent thrills within him. He rocked against Will, the feeling of his body encapsulating him. 

Will slowly drew himself out and eased himself back in, agonisingly slow. He nipped Jonathan's shoulders. Jonathan's heat was so tight around him, pulling him back in with each painfully slow thrust. He grunted above him, fingers dragging down Jonathan's chest. 

Jonathan keened as he felt the build up set alight to his body. The pressure within him had him begging and clinging to the bed. So much pleasure at the tip of his fingers but unable to reach it without Will's permission. 

Little by little, Will withdrew and pushed back in with more speed. Jonathan's breaths escaped his lungs with each new harder thrust and he reached down to stroke himself. Their grunts filled the room and nearby hallway. The moonlight poured down upon them, their bodies rocking against each other. 

Jonathan came over the duvet and his own fist as Will continued to thrust into him. He lay panting and whining as Will's hips started to thrust erratically into him. A sharp pain bloomed against his shoulder as Will buried his teeth deep within his skin and spilled into him. 

Will collapsed to the side and pulled Jonathan's legs around him as they cuddled into each other's warmth. Will pressed his forehead to Jonathan's. "You're so beautiful. My amazing husband." Will pressed a languid kiss to his lips and traced lines over his back. 

"You bit me." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

Jonathan smiled and hugged him tight. "We're together forever, right?" 

"Forever and ever."  


	5. Waiting for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ☹ My muse is visiting your muse on their death bed

The wheeze of machines echoed through the sparse hospital room. The man on the bed had been there for the past month and people were beginning to doubt they would ever survive. Will's chest rose and fell, forced to keep alive for his husband. The longer it went on, the likelihood of him returning to the world fell. Will Graham was more dead than alive. 

Jonathan hadn't left his side since he got the call. He sat and gripped Will's hand tight. He couldn't believe Hannibal would do this, after everything. After all they had gone through. 

"How's he doing?" Jack Crawford set a book down on the bedside table and sat in the spare chair. Jack had his own grief to deal with, but he felt the weight of responsibility tugging at his chest. If he'd not introduced Will to Hannibal, he'd never have become a victim. If he'd never pushed Will to look after Jonathan, Hannibal would never have been jealous. If Jack had fought harder... 

"He's just sleeping," Jonathan said, eyes red from his constant tears. 

Jack bowed his head, the pang of pain in his neck nothing compared to the pain deep within him. "Have they said when they'll try 'wake him up'?" 

Jonathan just gave a wordless shake of his head, eyes still focussed on Will's 'sleeping' form. 

They stayed in silence for a long time. Jack played back the moments he'd discovered Will's fate. He'd been laying in his own hospital bed when Freddie Lounds entered his room, waving pictures of Will Graham. They'd been terrible. He was bandaged, black and blue and completely nude to expose each and every horrible detail of Hannibal's attack. 

Freddie had been harassing him for answers, interviews and details. Anything that would set her apart from the other hack writers trying to make their money from other's tragedies. Jack had yelled her out of the room. 

Jack set his hand on Jonathan's shoulder. "I have to go. But you'll keep me updated." He watched for any reaction. When he didn't receive one, Jack repeated, "Keep me updated." He left Jonathan alone with Will as he lay dying. 

It wasn't until Jonathan knew they were completely alone before he said anything again. "You're not dying." He climbed onto the bed and curled up beside him. "I'd die if you do. I'll die. And then we will be together as dogs." He looked up at Will, his peacefully sleeping face all that was left of the man Jonathan had married. The only thing left of the man who'd laughed when Jonathan panicked eating tentacles in Japan. The one who'd held him when Jonathan heard the news Lex had been murdered in his cell. 

Jonathan leaned up to press a kiss to Will's lips. 

_"Do you know what betrayal feels like, William?"_

_"No. Please, please Hannibal." A gurgling choke erupts low from Will's chest._

_"It feels like this."_

Jonathan jolted awake to the screaming of machines. Will's body convulsed and gasped for air around the tube. Jonathan scrambled off the bed and ran out of the door. "Doctor! Will needs help. Will needs you!" People hurried past him and into Will's room, leaving Jonathan to watch through a window as they scrabbled around. 

It felt like forever when the doctor finally left the room and looked grim. "Jonathan." 

Jonathan's heart lept into his throat. He needed Will. He couldn't do this alone. He glanced past the doctor's shoulder, hoping to see Will sat up. 

"Jonathan, I'm afraid-" 

"No! He won't die. He's not dying." Jonathan ran to push past him but he caught him in his arm. 

"His tube was pulled. He's not dead, but someone has tried to kill him."

After a short investigation, Jonathan was cleared of any suspicion, but a hooded person about Dr. Lecter's height had been seen entering and leaving Will's room around the same time as the incident. 

Officers were posted outside Will's door and Jonathan held Will even tighter. Will was supposed to be his protector but now the roles were reversed. Jonathan only ever left his side to use the bathroom. 

One morning months later, he returned from using it and found Will's eyes open, head turned to face the chair beside him. 

"Will!" Jonathan ran over and hugged him tight. Will wheezed in pain but tried to wrap one arm around Jonathan. Tears poured down his cheeks. "I'm sorry I-I..." He sobbed and reached for the nurse call button. 

Will took another year to fully recover from Hannibal's attack. His mind would never truly heal, but his body had only one reminder of the pain Hannibal inflicted. With Jonathan there beside him, a little scar wouldn't stop him. And he would always say that it was Jonathan that kept him alive. It was Jonathan that brought him back. 


	6. Angel, Devil and Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a combination of two memes I couldn't quite fit in and a third extra I was allowed to choose! 
> 
> MASOCHISM: I’ll write my/your character being dominated/humiliated by my/your character
> 
> TRIOLISM: I’ll write our characters in a threesome
> 
> JEALOUSY

"Happy anniversary Will!" Jonathan stood stark naked in the middle of the living room with a bow tied around his neck. The fireplace's reddish gold glow illuminated Jon in the most stunning way. 

Will froze in the doorway, eyes blown wide. "Jon!" 

"William, I think the- oh." Hannibal appeared behind Will with his arms full of gifts, all clearly labelled for Jonathan. "I believe I should have remained with the car." 

Jonathan squealed and dived into the bedroom. 

Will told Hannibal to continue with their plan while he talked to Jon. "Jon? Jonathan, it's okay." He spotted Jonathan curled under the bed covers and sat beside the lump. He rested his hand where he assumed Jon's head was. "Come out." 

"No," said a muffled voice. 

"Please?" 

"No." 

"Hannibal didn't see anything," Will said, unsure if he was lying or not. 

Jon poked his head out and looked up at Will with wet eyes. "He wasn't supposed to be here." 

"Hannibal's just helping me with my surprise for you. I promise, he hasn't chosen anything and only my money paid for it." 

Jon sniffled and pushed himself up until he was seated. He nodded and took Will's hand in his and pressed it to his own cheek. "I wanted to surprise you." 

"Oh you did, Jon." Will cupped Jonathan's jaw and pulled him into a kiss. He caressed the soft, stubble-free skin as he drew back. "It was a very nice surprise." 

"But it's not Hannibal. If I was Hannibal it would be a better surprise!" Jonathan drew the duvet up to his chin and glanced away, frightened of what he was saying. It had been building up since they had gotten married. And now it felt even more like they could do nothing without Hannibal on their shoulders. Even their honeymoon had been organised by him. How could anyone compete with that?

Will frowned deeply and shook his head. "No! Jon, I want you. I married _you_."

The sound of a throat clearing behind them snapped them from their trances and made both men turn to face Hannibal. "I shall leave you both to your evening." He lingered there a moment. He wrapped his scarf around his neck as he frowned in thought. "But might I suggest something? Jealousy is a poison. It is what destroyed you both before. Perhaps if you had an outlet..." 

Jonathan glanced between Will and Hannibal, wordless. He had no idea what was happening and frankly, he was terrified Hannibal would try stealing Will away again. 

Will shook his head and gripped Jonathan's hand tight. "Thank you for your help, Hannibal." 

Hannibal nodded once before he stepped out of the house. 

"What did he mean 'outlet'?" Jonathan looked up at Will with innocent eyes. "What if he can fix us?"

Will sighed and inspected Jonathan's fingers, memorising each one. He admired how his wedding band left a mark even paler than Jon's skin. "Knowing Hannibal, it probably includes either sex or violence." 

"I can't handle feeling so mean." Jonathan looked up at Will, tears in his eyes. "I'll do anything if it means I don't feel bad about you." 

Will swallowed thickly and nodded. "Okay." He couldn't rightly tell Jonathan how to feel or to trust him. And if Hannibal had the answer, they had to at least listen. he left Jonathan, hoping that Hannibal hadn't left yet. 

Hannibal had been unlocking his car when Will came out, just as Hannibal had anticipated. "William? Have I left something?" 

Will shook his head and shrugged towards the house. "Jon wants to hear you out. You promise the solution to his jealousy is harmless, right?" 

Hannibal's smile looked almost sweet and almost predatory. "I give my word that the solution is not of a dark and dangerous nature." 

Both men returned to Jonathan who was wrapped tight in the duvet and too scared to get out of the bed to dress. He didn't want another naked mistake. "You're back!" 

Hannibal took his time removing his coat and scarf, draping them over the least fur-covered surface. "I need both of your word that you will at least try my advice. In return, I give mine that this will end the moment you ask it to." 

Will and Jonathan both shared the same deep frown, but it was Will who spoke. "You promised that this wouldn't be dangerous." 

"And it isn't, William. But you might both benefit if you relaxed." 

"What- what do I have to do to make me not be mean?" Jonathan said, leaning forwards in desperate need for an answer. 

Hannibal sat on the end of the bed and smiled at Jonathan. It was the same kind of smile a teacher would give a student who answered incorrectly but had made every effort. "To be jealous is human nature, Jonathan. William is jealous. Even I can be jealous. But it is how we handle it that makes us stronger. Many people become possessive because of their jealousy. Others become cruel. Some just give up." 

Jonathan listened to every one of Hannibal's words like it was gospel. "Mine makes me mean. How do I stop it?" 

Hannibal almost laughed at what Jonathan considered mean. Will hadn't yet taught him that concern and questions were not mean. Poor boy. "To stop it, you must become aware that the jealousy is unfounded. Or that the worst-case scenario is not as bad as you had believed." Hannibal took Jonathan's hand in his own, larger one. It felt like a mockery of what both he and Jonathan had experienced with Will, but Hannibal knew Jonathan couldn't quite tell that. 

Will watched from the edge, arms crossed. He didn't buy this. Hannibal was up to something and it felt like it was going to end badly. "And how do we help that?" he said, forcing the conversation forwards. 

"We shall show Jonathan he has nothing to fear from me." Hannibal took Jonathan's hands and placed them on his tie. "If you may?"

Jon's heart raced and he swallowed thickly. He glanced at Will for permission before he started to slowly tug the satin fabric loose. It felt strange to have two sets of eyes on him. Will, Will, Will. He's here, too. He hasn't stopped it. This is okay? Jon wondered why he was so nervous. He didn't find Hannibal attractive, did he?

Will's chest rose and fell as he watched his husband slowly start to undress his ex and best friend, Hannibal. A part of him told him that this was wrong. This treatment could only garner more jealousy. But another part deep within him was curious. 

Hannibal pretended to ignore Will as Jonathan plucked each shirt button open and pushed away the fabric. He admired the way Jonathan's eyes widened and breath hitched. The little angel was not so hard to impress, after all. He watched as Jonathan reached over to touch, but snatched his hand back before he could make contact. "Touch me, Jonathan. I will not bite." Hannibal's voice was low, hushed with the sense of conspiracy. When he noticed Jonathan hesitate again, he caught his hands and pressed them to his chest.

"You feel like- you feel soft?" Jonathan had expected Hannibal to be hairless and his muscles as hard as rock. To Jonathan, Hannibal seemed the type of man who forced his body to be an Adonis. But who said Adonis had to be bare and like rock? 

Hannibal's lips curved up into a smile as he enjoyed the reverence of Jonathan's touch. Will had never been so idolising. He knew that Will would only ever see Hannibal's body as an extension of the being within, but Jonathan's innocence had Hannibal suddenly understanding what Will took from caring for this... boy.

"Now undress your husband," Hannibal said, intentionally breaking Jonathan from the fascination to remind Jonathan of the purpose of this whole experience. 

Will swallowed hard and sat between Jon and Hannibal. He wanted to tell Jon that this didn't have to happen but his tongue caught itself on his teeth before he could. Hannibal's intense heat radiated against his arm, reminding him that this was not another one of his dreams. 

Jonathan didn't hesitate to undress Will. This was his man. His Will. He could do anything to Will and Will would be happy. His excited fumbling pulled Will's sweater off and over his head before he tackled the buttons and pushed the shirt away to reveal Will's bare, near-hairless chest. Jon sat back to compare the two men. So different to him and neither as scarred and ruined as his own. 

Hannibal pushed a curl from Will's neck and pressed his lips to the hot, golden skin. His eyes never left Jonathan as he sat trembling with anticipation. "Jonathan," he said against Will's skin. "Will's trousers." 

Jonathan scrambled to undo Will's belt, his heart racing like a jackhammer. He didn't know what was going on. Was this a dream or a nightmare? He was scared that the fun would end with Hannibal and Will laughing at him or going off without him. But that's why they were doing it, wasn't it? Hannibal said this would prove that that wouldn't happen. 

Will helped ease his pants off, body flushed from all the attention. He kicked them away and cupped Jonathan's chin. He pulled Jonathan into a slow and languid kiss. A moan escaped his lips as he felt the sharp nick of teeth against his shoulder. 

"William, my trousers," Hannibal whispered into Will's ear, the breath hot against his skin. He felt Hannibal's hands guide his own to touch the hard length through Hannibal's pants. "Undress me." 

Will whined as he had to pull from Jonathan's kiss. He turned to focus on Hannibal's belt but could feel Jonathan cover his neck and back with desperate kisses. Jon's delicate hands dragged over Will's skin, sending shocks through him.

Hannibal let out a low chuckle. He set his pants aside and tipped Will's face up to his own to press his own kiss to those delicious lips. He remained there a moment as if savouring Will's taste before he finally spoke again. "It seems your sweet husband needs your attention, William. Best not disappoint him." 

Jonathan finally got hold of Will's body and pulled his larger body on top of him. He could feel Will's hard length push against the duvet between them and he was suddenly away that he had a ribbon around his neck. "Wait. I-I need to." He tried to fumble with the ribbon but Will caught him. 

"No, I like it." Will leaned in and kissed where the ribbon rested on Jonathan's pulse. He wouldn't admit that the ribbon reminded him of a collar. Jonathan was his. Even in this, Hannibal would not have him. No one else would have Will's husband. Will dragged his teeth down from the ribbon to Jonathan's chest, leaving a pale pink trail to those sweet nipples. 

Will was so entranced by the racing beat of Jonathan's heart against his lips that he didn't notice Hannibal until he felt fingertips press into the cushion of his butt cheeks. He felt a deep pressure and glanced back as Hannibal massaged and admired his rear. And then Hannibal leaned in. "Oh god." Will pressed his face into Jonathan's chest as he felt Hannibal's hot tongue against him. 

It took Will a few moments of writhing before he got his bearings and returned to adoring Jonathan. He panted against Jonathan's rose pink nipples and dragged his tongue over each until the buds hardened. He growled as Jonathan gave a sharp tug to his hair, eliciting a breathless apology. 

He lowered himself further over Jonathan's body and drew the duvet lower, until his breath misted against Jon's small length. A scrape of teeth over his rear sent a sob shaking through Will's body, his whole attention shooting back to Hannibal as he devoured him. "H-Hannibal." He could feel a smile cross Hannibal's lips before his tongue pushed deeper. 

Jonathan whined in desperate need and rocked his hips up, desperate for friction. With his mind whirling, Will took hold of Jon's length and dragged his tongue along it. The addictive taste of Jonathan's salty sweet precome sent thrills shooting through him and drove Will on. He lapped at the head of Jon's cock and watched as Jon lost all inhibitions. 

Will lowered his mouth onto Jonathan's cock and sucked until Jonathan cried out and tugged Will's hair. He thrusted up, desperate for Will to take more of him in. 

The room echoed with Jonathan's enthusiastic cries and Will choked moans. Hannibal's own sounds of pleasure remained muffled against Will as he enjoyed the taste of his ex-lover. He'd not had the pleasure of Will's taste in so long that it was hard to hide his own desire. And to watch him control Jonathan with just his mouth had Hannibal enthralled. 

Hannibal's tongue suddenly disappeared, leaving Will's slick hole cold against the night air. A hot weight pressed against Will's shoulder and Hannibal's lips pressed to Will's ear.

"It seems your angel is not so pure as he'd have you believe," Hannibal said, enjoying the moment that Will couldn't reply from the cock forcing him to wordlessness. He pushed Will's curls aside with one hand and watched as his cheeks filled and Adam's apple bobbed with the strain. He would save this memory and perhaps even sketch the image. 

He dragged his fingers down the smooth plains of Will's back and pressed a lubed finger to his tight, hot hole. 

Will let out a choked whine but couldn't move between the two men. Jonathan's hips stuttered erratically and spilled his hot, salty-sweet seed into Will's mouth. Will tried to swallow it all down and pulled off to gasp harsh breaths of air. The room smelled of sweat and come. 

He let out a loud moan as he felt Hannibal slowly curl his finger into him and slowly fuck him open. He clung onto the sheets and buried his face into Jonathan's dazed and panting body. "Fuck. Fuck, Hannibal..."

And then another pushed in. He cried out and dug his teeth into Jonathan's hip, pushing back against the intruding fingers as they spread him open. 

Jonathan startled from his post-orgasmic haze and clung onto Will's hair tight. "Will!" 

"William," Hannibal said, his breath low and husky from desire. "Prepare your husband. We-" Hannibal faltered for the first time in a whole. "We cannot leave him untouched." 

Will grunted in acknowledgement and blindly reached for the bottle of lubricant. His mind was all a blur, it was hard to get the thing open. When he managed to, he squeezed a copious amount onto his fingers and kissed Jonathan's thigh.

Jonathan arched as he felt a cold finger press against his hot hole. "Will!" It was all he could seem to say, overwhelmed with the whole experience. His legs parted wide and his entrance accepted Will's finger with desperate need. 

Will moaned as Jonathan's hole tightened and drew his finger deeper. His own body was trembling so violently that his usually expert motions were fumbled. 

Hannibal withdrew his fingers and wiped them over the duvet. He watched as Will fingered Jonathan open. Both young men were flushed and glinting with sweat. He promised himself that this would happen again. If he had to have Jonathan to keep Will as his own, then he would happily forgo the sacrifice. Especially when Jonathan bought a side of Will out that Hannibal wanted more than any submissive lover. 

Hannibal climbed off of the bed and took a small pack of condoms from his coat. When he returned, he tossed one at Will and was already rolling one onto his thick length. "Protection, William." 

Hannibal climbed back onto the bed behind Will and undid the condom for him. He took Will in hand and rolled the condom over Will's length, eliciting a low sound from him. "Take your husband, William. Make him feel like he belongs to only you." Hannibal nipped the soft skin behind Will's neck. "Fuck him."

The curse sent a thrill through Will and he gripped Jonathan's leg, pushing it up to expose Jon's inviting pink hole. Jonathan lay flushed and trembling, desperate for another orgasm. Desperate for Will to take him. 

"Ah!" Jon cried out as Will pushed into him, the length opening him up wider than the fingers could. He felt a deep pressure within and he was completely consumed with lust. 

Will rocked his hips to a slow rhythm, only stopping as he felt Hannibal's cock press against him. He dug his fingers into Jonathan's thigh and let out a sob as Hannibal's length spread him wide and forced the breath from his lungs. He knelt there panting until Hannibal drew back and thrust in hard, forcing Will forwards and up into Jon. 

Hannibal braced himself on the headboard as he rocked his hips in the rhythm he wanted. The two men's cries of pleasure spurred him on and drove him deeper into Will. They were both his. They belonged to him, at the mercy of his own desire. 

Jonathan tried his best to be a good, active lover for Will, but the rhythm was harsher than he was used to. He just had to dig his nails into Will's shoulders and accept the shocks of pleasure as they shot through him. 

Hannibal felt Will's body tremble as he was overcome and spilled. Even then, Hannibal continued to enjoy his William and their new project taking his pleasure until he himself came with a low moan. 

Will and Jonathan lay in a pile, sweaty and panting while Hannibal climbed out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

"I love you, Jon." Will kissed Jonathan's nose and lips. "You're all mine." 

Jonathan just blushed and hid his face in Will's neck. "You didn't disappear." 

"No. I'm here for good." 

"Dinner will be served in a few minutes, if you'd both like to clean yourselves off." Hannibal came in, near completely redressed missing only his jacket and tie. "Shall I set three places, or just the two?" 

Will glanced between Hannibal and Jon, cupping his husband's cheek. "Your choice, Jon." 

"Three," Jonathan said, a flush staining his cheeks. 


	7. How to Miss Your Own Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SOMNOPHILIA: I'll write my/your character waking the other up by sex.

Jonathan had spent the whole day cleaning and preparing the house for his planned night of celebrations. Two years, it had been two years since they had met. A year since Will had eradicated the monster from within their walls and had made Jon his. 

There were flowers everywhere, perfumes in the air and dinner roasting in the oven. He was in the shower when Will came home and he sped up his thorough scrub. He was going to be the perfect husband for him. He was going to pleasure him and make him forget the day before. Kisses. Food. Alcohol. Everything a man wants to forget the real world. That was what the forums had told Jon. So he was going to do his damnedest to make Will forget the blood and the tears. No one died in their world.

He put on his favourite date night outfit; soft jeans, a pale blue button down and a big fluffy maroon sweater he'd found in Will's closet. He fussed with his hair and the eyepatch Hannibal had bought him for Christmas. He still doubted himself in front of the mirror but if Will loved him at his worst than this would be his everything.

With one last spritz of Will's cologne, Jon hurried downstairs. "Will! How was-" He stopped as he reached the living room. Fully clothed on a petal-filled bed, Will lay sprawled out still wearing glasses, shoes and his jacket.

Jonathan felt a pang of something he couldn't quite name. Disappointment? Embarrassment? He stood staring at his sleeping partner, shifting from his poor foot to the good one and back. He clenched and unclenched his fists and wondered what to do. Dinner was almost done but Will needed his sleep. He'd made the mistake of waking Will before and found that he'd been grumpy for what felt like a week. 

He limped into the kitchen and dished up the roast, covering Will's. He lit the candle in centrepiece and ate his own as if Will were awake and sitting opposite him. He wondered how hungry Will was. Not very, if he could sleep. Jonathan could never, ever sleep on a hungry stomach. Not since Will saved him. With Lex it wasn't a choice.

It was a nice meal but it wasn't the same as if Will had been with him. He washed his dish and all of the pans in the hopes that once he was done, Will would have woken up with hunger. 

He then poured two glasses of Will's favourite whiskey and set one on the bedside for Will. He sat on an armchair with his own, using the dozing dogs for company. He could count each breath Will took, the small grunts as he turned over. It took Jon as long as his whiskey lasted for him to make a decision. There was no way Will was comfortable in his outdoor clothes, so a good husband would help him out of them. 

Setting the drained glass down, Jonathan hesitantly approached the bed. Will looked like an angel, Jon thought. But what angel has stubble and is covered in scars? Jonathan didn't know, but they were soldiers of God, weren't they? Soldiers get scarred all the time. Jon couldn't help but blush at the image of Will he'd conjured in his head. Will as naked as an original Michelangelo with wings that touched the churning dark grey clouds. He held a sword aloft as he struck down Lex.

Jonathan eased Will's shoes and socks off without him making so much as a grunt. Encouraged, Jonathan removed Will's glasses and - with some effort - his jacket. Kneeling on the bed, Jon started to unbutton Will's shirt. Was it strange for him to feel a rush of blood and a heat spread to his cheeks? He'd seen Will nude so many times before and this was no different. After all, he wasn't even down to the skin yet! He knew he had to get a grip. This was what a good husband did. If Will was so tired he didn't wake when he lost layers, then he needed Jon. No one needed Jon. 

Jonathan pushed Will's shirt off and folded it. He set it aside before returning to undress Will. When Will was completely nude, Jon rummaged about for some pyjama pants. It gave him time to push back his need to kiss and touch. 

Jon made a soft noise of joy when he found a pair of plaid, cotton pants. He turned to face the bed and almost dropped them. "Oh." Will seemed to have enjoyed the undressing as much as Jon had. His length lay hard against his thigh and his golden skin had turned pinkish. 

Setting the pants down on the bed, Jon climbed on and trailed his fingers up Will's parted thighs. He couldn't hide his smile when he heard Will's breath hitch and saw how his length twitched. Leaning down, Jon pressed kisses along Will's chest. He wanted Will to wake up before it got this far, but already found that his lips had moved lower and lower until he reached the soft brush of hair above Will's length. 

He glanced up, hoping he'd get that thrilling nod of approval. Instead, he saw the peaceful joy of a man having a pleasant dream. Was Jonathan giving him that pleasant dream? Maybe this was how he could stop Will's nightmares. And maybe Will would return the favour. Anything to stop the darkness. 

He slowly took Will's length in hand and trailed his tongue from the base to the tip. A low moan vibrated through the bed, encouraging him to continue. Jon trailed his tongue around the smooth head, tasting Will in his very core. He was so lost in the taste that he almost didn't notice how a large hand caressed his hair. 

"Mmhm?" Jon looked up to see Will's sleepy smile. He nuzzled against Will's thigh before he took him between his lips. 

Will arched into the hot sensation and urged Jon to continue. Encouraged, Jon sucked and rolled his tongue around Will's length the warm smell filling his chest with his own need. Will started to roll his hips up, pushing himself deeper into Jon's mouth. 

When Will came, Jon swallowed it down with a small cough. He wore a large, open smile as he climbed the bed to snuggle into Will. Jon buried his face into Will's neck, now too tired to really want to do anything more. He was happy just being held. 

"I'm sorry for waking you up," Jon said, his voice a whisper against the thump of his heart. 

Will kissed Jonathan's head, breathing in the scent of his sweet shampoo. "No, Jon. I'm sorry for falling asleep." 

"It's our anniversary," Jon said. "I should've told you yesterday." 

Will sat up with a frown and then glanced down at the petals covering his bed. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Jon. Work's been a nightmare. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

Jon looked up at him with wide, bliss filled eyes. "You don't have to. It's just a stupid tradition." 

"Stupid tradition or not, I'm not letting our first proper anniversary go without an adventure. We'll go camping. I have a week off, now anyway." He leaned down to press a kiss to Jon's head, again. "And I'll let you pick where we go." 

 


End file.
